


QTE babysitting

by chaos_monkey



Series: Triple Author Thranto Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Gen, idk why, or randomly having to run a daycare I guess, they just had to okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: "QTE having to babysit/watch a bunch of children for awhile"-star_wars_rebels_4





	QTE babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).

The Grand Inquisitor surveyed the room and frowned.

It was full of  _ far  _ too many children. 

He stood to one side, watching as his partners interacted with the excessively noisy creatures. Eli seemed most at ease, first reading a few stories and capturing most of the group's attention for a solid half hour. But then he moved onto playing games, and some of the children lost interest and began wandering around the room in search of other activities. 

Thrawn had seemed as uncertain as the Inquisitor himself at first, but had— probably inevitably— wound up in the painting corner, and was now explaining the nature of art in low, serious tones to one wide-eyed child while another ignored him entirely and splattered paint gleefully across paper. 

It wasn't so bad until one of the children decided to take an interest in the Inquisitor and wandered over to him with a small model Star Destroyer clutched in one hand. 

"You don't wanna play?"

"I do not."

"But it's fun! I'll show you!"

The child ran up and tried to grab his hand, but the Inquisitor caught her with the Force and— carefully— lifted her off the ground. 

"Do not touch me, small human," the Inquisitor warned. 

He was aware of a sudden tension in the room, of Eli's eyes on him. 

"Quizzy—" 

Eli cut off when the child burst into laughter, apparently delighted at being lifted into the air by nothing. "Do it again!" 

The Inquisitor felt it as Eli relaxed again, and he obligingly set the child on the floor and lifted her into the air again. 

Within ten minutes, the entire group was clamouring to have a turn at being tossed into the air, and the Inquisitor slightly regretted showing them his abilities at all. But… Eli and Thrawn were both watching with unguarded smiles, and the Inquisitor couldn't help feeling warmly pleased at the quiet delight he could feel from Eli through the Force. 

It could have been worse, the Inquisitor decided, as he hoisted another shrieking, miniature being into the air.

At least none of them had tried to touch him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sure wish I could deal with small humans like Quizzy does... ah well.  
Hope you liked it!!


End file.
